The Joke
by MalfoyDebauchery
Summary: The making of Harley Quinn... Or rather, the Jester.


**REVISED!**

**Well my faithful readers, here is another little dandy just for you! I dedicate this to Rowan-Greenleaf (a.k.a. Trancos). She's been such a lovely supporter and writer! Hope you like it!**

**The Joke:**

**(Or Harley's Making)**

_**Love me cancerously.**_

His insane laughter rang through the night air making her shiver. A cold breeze brought his scent to her nose. Gunpowder, gasoline, and face paint mixed to make an oddly repulsive but unforgettable aroma. She looked away, arms crossed over her chest as if to hold herself together.

_**Like a salt-sore soaked in the sea.**_

_  
_She just couldn't seem to escape him. Everywhere she turned his smiling face was there. Eyes gleaming with some strange emotion somewhere in between hilarity and insanity.

_**'High-maintenance' means  
You're a gluttonous queen  
Narcissistic and mean.**_

He taunted her without ever saying a word. Her mind was screaming to run away and never look back but her body seemed to be listening to her heart which said step forward and accept your fate.

_**Kill me romantically.**_

Every time he brought her with him on one of his little adventures a small part of her died and something new rose from it's ashes. She was turning into him. He encompassed her wholly.

_**Fill my soul with vomit  
Then ask me for a piece of gum.**_

The first time she saw someone die and he wasn't there she laughed. She was so scared she ran home and hid in her bed until he came for her. When she told him what happened he looked at her seriously for the first. Then that inevitable grin spread. His cackles went for hours.

_**Bitter and dumb  
You're my sugarplum.  
You're awful, I love you!**_

He was consuming her very essence. And she wanted him to. It felt so good to just let the boundaries of her mind fade away and allow that other self to rule. She always enjoyed that other self.

_**She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
And when her edges soften  
Her body is my coffin.**_

Before long that other self no longer needed permission to reign free. She was gone. In her place was not quite him but not quite her either. She was the Jester now. Second only to Himself.

_**I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed**_

_  
_"Say it. Say my name. _SAY IT_." He screamed one night. She had avoided saying it all this time. Hoping that some small part of her old self could live with that. She said it.

_**Must be the sign on my head  
That says, oh...  
Love me dead! Love me dead!**_

_  
_"_**Joker**_." It was only a whisper but it filled him with glee. He lunged at her and pinned her against a wall. Holding her arms above her head he brought his lips upon hers in a bruising kiss. She struggled against him and he only seemed to enjoy it more.

_  
__**You're a faith-healer on T.V.  
You're an office park without any trees  
Corporate and cold  
Gushing for gold  
Leave me alone.**_

She kneed him in the groin but he broke off to giggle and stared at her hungrily. "**Nice try, toots.**"

_**You suck so passionately  
You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature  
finger-bangin' my heart**_

He kissed her again. This time biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. She gasped and he sucked her bleeding lip gently into his mouth. It was almost tender the way he licked it.

_**You call me up drunk  
Does the fun ever start?  
You're hideous and sexy!**_

There was nothing she could do. She was his and oh, how she liked it and hated it. He always enjoyed when she fought him and she just couldn't seem to give in. She knew that's why he was so interested in her. She was a challenge. She just hoped that maybe she could be something more.

_  
__**She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
And when her edges soften  
Her body is my coffin.**_

Slowly but surely he conformed her into his likeness but she would never be him. She had her own particularly biting wit. She could kill just as fast as him and laugh just as hard and loud when she did so. But she would never be him because a part of her always longed for him to lover her and he never would or could. Not the way she wanted him to.

_  
__**I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed**_

"_Get me the Batman._" And she did.

_**Must be the sign on my head  
That says, oh...  
Love me dead! Love me dead**_**! **

**  
**"_What a good little Jester. Don't get too submissive. I like a little fight in them_**.**"

_  
__**Love me cancerously  
Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da!**_

One day she managed to leave him. Even though it nearly broke her to do so. Two whole months she stayed hidden from him. Found a decent, normal guy who for some reason seemed to like her.

_**How's your new boy?**_

_"Who's this toots? Not your boyfriend?!"_ He just laughed and laughed.

_**Does he know about me?**_

"_Kill him."_

_**You've got the mark of the beast.  
You're born of a jackal! You're beautiful!**_

She did.

_**She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
And when her edges soften  
Her body is my coffin.**_

She would never escape him and she never wanted to. It hurt so good.

_**I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in b**_**ed**

"_What can I do for ya Mister J? Hehehehe!"_


End file.
